<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusza by Leprehau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423516">Dusza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprehau/pseuds/Leprehau'>Leprehau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprehau/pseuds/Leprehau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie tak, że Catra nienawidzila Adory cały ten czas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dusza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To nie tak, że Catra nienawidziła Adory przez cały ten czas.<br/>Nawet jeśli każda jej myśl mówiła inaczej.<br/>Catra była po prostu zła. Trochę na Adorę - ale głównie na siebie. Za to, że nie była wystarczająco dobra, żeby ją przy sobie zatrzymać. Za to, że była pokracznym, nieudolnym do kochania stworzeniem.<br/>Za to, że nie chwyciła jej ręki, kiedy mogła.<br/>Nadrobiła tę stratę potem, oczywiście.<br/>Ale było już za późno. Za późno na odzyskanie tego, co miały. Za późno na odrobienie wszystkich swoich grzechów.<br/>Za późno na miłość.<br/>Nie powinna była jej lubić. Nie w taki sposób. Ale lubiła, i nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Tylko trwać z nadzieją, że nieodpowiednie uczucia miną.<br/>Ale one nie mijały. A Catra bała się coraz bardziej. Nie tylko odrzucenia - przestała dbać o siebie w momencie, gdy wróciła... a może nigdy o siebie nie dbała. Moze ukrywała strach nienawiścią, i coraz głębiej wbijala sobie miecz w gardło.<br/>Bała się, że Adorę to zrani. Uczucia Catry. Niezdrowe, nieodpowiednie uczucia, którymi ją żywiła. I które zżerały ją od środka każdego dnia, jeszcze bardziej gdy znów miała przywilej ją widzieć.<br/>Catra starała się w nie nie brnąć. Naprawdę się starała. Ale jak miała to zrobić, gdy z każdym uśmiechem Adory, z każdym nic nie znaczącym dotykiem coraz bardziej popadała w tą czarną dziurę? Co miała zrobić, gdy jej własne emocje działały przeciwko niej, własny umysł oszukiwał na każdym kroku? Co miała zrobić, jak nie zaakceptować ten brak wzajemności i nienawidzić siebie jeszcze bardziej?<br/>Catra wskoczyła w ogień dla Adory. Catra odeszła, bo nie mogła patrzeć jak ukochana osoba poświęca się kolejny już raz. Catra wróciła, bo jeśli miała żyć bez Adory, to wolała nie żyć wcale. Bo catra, mimo świadomości odrzucenia, zrobiłaby dla Adory wszystko. Bo nawet jeśli nie akceptowała własnych uczuć, nienawidziła ich każdą cząstką siebie, te uczucia istniały. I Catra nie mogła zrobić nic więcej, niż płynąć z nurtem, zamiast wszelkimi siłami próbować stać w miejscu.<br/>Więc catra ruszyła. Miała obietnicę do wypełnienia, dwa słowa do wypowiedzenia.<br/>- Kocham cię.<br/>Adora do niej wróciła. Nie tylko umysłem. Duszą. Kiedy zmęczona, leżąc na podłodze odpowiedziała:<br/>- Ja cię też.<br/>Życie nigdy nie było pełniejsze sensu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>